Just a Little Break
by TheRussianGaaraKid
Summary: What happens when Shinigami-san thinks Maka and Stein work too much? Well that my readers in what we call a huge mess. This is once again a oneshot so don't expect another chapter.


Anime/ Manga: Soul Eater

Genre: Humor

Characters: Stein and Maka

* I do not own Soul Eater at all even though I'd love to!

* * *

_**Therussiangaarakid presents…**_

The word of the day: _Rest_

* * *

**Just a little break**

"Stein Hakase? What are you doing here?" the short dirty blonde student asked as she approached Shinigami's office. Her ever present book swung loosely in her left hand as she waved with her other hand getting her teacher's attention.

"I'm assuming we where called in for the same reason… he didn't tell you either did he?" The taller wielder replied scratching his head behind the massive bolt sticking out of the side of his skull. Sighing Stein knocked on the door then stood there a few inches away waiting for an answer.

"Come in" The disturbingly cheerful voice that could only belong to Shinigami-sama came flowing out. The reason why the man was such a ball of sunshine on an everyday basis was a mystery to even Stein who had conducted plenty of experiments as a child. He'd started with trying to find a way to annoy the powerful leader but wasn't successful until he took in Spirit as a weapon. He seemed to magically change from the calm happy go lucky man to an easily annoyed old fart, which in itself was an amazing gift.

"You called for us Shinigami-sama?" Maka walked in after her gray hair teacher making her way into the otherworldly room with clouds and mirrors scattered about. She stopped in front of the black cloaked headmaster and waited for an answer as the other man merely stared at the two quietly.

"You two work too hard." He simply replied turning back to the mirror he was facing prior to their arrival. The two wielders stared blankly at the older, powerful headmaster.

"Yes… and you called us here because…" Stein looked slightly annoyed as he stuffed his hands into his laboratory coat playing with the scalpel he always kept there. As he moved the sharp object to and fro in the deep confines of his pocket he caught a glimpse of what Shinigami was looking at.

"Look at your fellow peers in here Maka-chan" He moved aside for the young wielder to get a better look at her friends. From the mirror she could see Black Star and Tsubaki playing a game of beach volleyball with Death the kid and Liz. They seemed to be having fun in their swimsuits running about chasing the ball. On the ground not too far from there Patty was off in her own world constructed the lost city of Atlantis while giggling at the sand sculpture of the giraffe she was sitting next to. From the far end of the image she managed to find Soul in the water floating lazily in the deeper part of the sea just chilling there. Blinking Maka turned over to the masked headmaster and gave a puzzled look as she tilted her head.

Sighing Shinigami shook his head before supporting it with his ridiculously large gloved hands. "Maka it's Saturday, why aren't you out with your friends on this beautiful day? Why is it you choose to spend your vacation at the academy reading?"

To this Maka just blushed averting her eyes away from boring hollow eyes choosing to look at the book she was holding. "I-I just didn't want to go to the beach today because reading under harsh sunlight hurts my eyes"

Her excuse sounded lame even to her but she still kept her eyes down even as the headmaster pats her in the head.

"Sir if it's all the same with you can I return to my laboratory, I was in the middle of dissecting an odd-" before the stitched up wielder even finished his sentence the white gloved hand came whirling at him stopping centimeters from his face.

"No! You work too much as well" Suddenly the image changed again and the fiery red mass of hair that could only belong to the one and only Spirit appeared. Much to Maka's displeasure she recognized the place he was currently in to be a bar and she definitely didn't like the women beside him giggling like bimbos. She could only assume that he was cheating again angrily she clenched her hands into tight fists.

"This has nothing to do with me" Stein replied in a bored tone as he watched Spirit hook an arm around the pink haired woman's shoulder. Maka's eyes immediately began to slant as a scowl found it's way into her face. Of course easy women with too much time on their hands would be there surround him. She wasn't surprised to see the glass of whatever alcoholic beverage he had in his hand begin to sway as he laughed at something one of the women whispered in his ears.

"No, not this activity per say but a man your age should be out socializing not stuck in a laboratory conducting experiments on themselves and other unfortunate victims." A blush formed on the headmaster's face as the image on the mirror changed and it showed Steins room which was filled with papers and different tools that looked incredibly gruesome. A shrill scream erupted as whatever creature Stein left at his lab fought the pain that was probably excruciating if the screams were anything to go by.

"I'm not like most men my age" Stein retorted as he folded his arms annoyed by where this conversation was going.

"Stein you cannot continue to go on like this, you'll go insane. Maka you too, you need to take a break from studying and reading all the time." Shinigami stated as he circled around them. The headmaster placed a gloved hand inside his pocket producing an unmarked can and he tossed it twice and caught it before turning to face the two once more. The two wielders turned around just in time to see the older man had opened the gray can that was beginning to let out smoking. He chuckled a bit a Stein made a run for the door only to find that upon opening it there was no exit, it was just there for decoration. Maka however stood there shocked that he man she admired would do something like this.

"Shinigami- sama what are you doing" Maka yelled over the hand that she place over her mouth to minimize smoke inhalation. She could feel herself becoming sleepy as the clouds became a dull color and the fluffs got distorted. She struggled to keep herself standing upright as her body screamed to catch a break and just lay down.

"Don't worry dear you'll thank me later" The masked man turned to the gray haired professor who was messing around with the bolt on his head and shook his head. "There's no point in doing that Stein, the gas I've released is something brand new that you've yet to make an antidote of."

The lab coat fluttered behind the mad scientist as he fell to the floor ungracefully. His knees had given out on him and his vision was beyond help as the images began to fizz out and fade only to come back dull and without much shape.

"I'll get you back for this I swear-" Before the man could finish his sentence the smoke finally went into full affect and he collapsed completely unconscious and vulnerable.

"I'm sure you will Stein" Shinigami mused before calling in Justin, Marie and Azusa to help him carry the unconscious bodies and a couple of miscellaneous objects before going out to wherever the nutty headmaster wanted to take them.

~ A couple hours later~

Maka woke up to the distant sound of waves crashing onto a shore and the wind weaving its way through some wind chimes making peaceful sounds. Groaning she turned to her side only to fall off the bright blue beach chair she was lying on. After letting out an annoyed growl the dirty blonde hesitantly pulled herself out of the pleasantly cool sand to glance around her for any sign of the cheery headmaster that was the cause of her current discomfort. Her eyes were still bleary with sleep but she shook it away trying to focus on what was in front of her.

Her head turned left to right before she looked up to see a huge rainbow colored beach umbrella above absorbing most if the sun's harsh rays. Sighing she began to brush off the sand only to realize she was no longer wearing her usual red plaid skirt, dress shirt with yellow vest and black cloak but a red and white polka dotted two piece swimming suit.

'Who the heck changed me out of my uniform?' Maka fumed as she wrapped her arms around her exposed naval area. Once she went back to the academy Shinigami-sama was definitely going to get an earful by the short wielder. Kicking some sand in frustration the young teenager began to mumble out a speech that she was sure would make the masked headmaster feel terrible for leaving her here all by herself… wait. Where was Stein Hakase?

The dirty blonde stepped out from under the large umbrella and began to scan the area of the beach only to find the teacher on the porch of a little shack with a similar beach umbrella above him. He had yet to wake up from the gas and so Maka thought it would only be fair she did it since the risk of getting burned in the sun was still high.

Reaching out hesitantly the younger wielder shook the stitched up shoulder of the exposed professor. He was only wearing a pair of black swimming trunks which showed just how pale and stitched up he was. There also seemed to be scars and injection sites that seemed fresh to the nervous student.

"Stein Hakase you need to get up" Maka tried to sound stern but it came out as a weak suggestion.

The pale man on the lawn chair stirred upon hearing her voice slowly opening his eye and glaring at her. She cringed at the expression and backed away before placing her hands up in an innocent manner.

'I guess he's not a morning person'

"What are you wearing and where are we?" Stein then looked down at himself and growled in primal anger. Obviously he wasn't happy with the arrangements as he glared out at the wide expanse of sand and salt water.

"A beach… somewhere and I'm not even sure how I got into these" Maka answered truthfully as she covered her naval modestly looking pretty embarrassed as a bright red blush made its way to her cheek bone.

Stein nodded as he got up from his seat stretching his sore muscles emitting sickly cracks and sounds that normal people shouldn't make. He opened the old wooden door to the small shack only to find the abode was pretty standard with a small kitchen, bathroom, and two separate rooms while beds and a dresser there. Sighing the mad scientist went in to inspect what was stored in there only to find no tools and no lab coats.

"Since we're here might as well take advantage of this" Stein replied before taking out some jars out of the cabinets and carrying them out the room.

"What do you mean?" Maka watched silently as the creepy teacher pulled a scalpel out of who knows where and a stick making a make shift harpoon.

"Well there's a good chance there are some poisonous fish out there in the ocean, they're pretty hard to come by so now's the best chance to stock up. Nodding Maka made to pick up the rest of the jars Stein couldn't carry and followed him outside. The two set down the jars by the area Maka woke up and began by scanning the waters for any sign of poisonous life forms.

Sighing Maka couldn't spot anything in the dark waters, she would much rather be reading her book that she was rudely interrupted in reading. Growling she walked into the shallow waters letting the cold water freeze her leg. She began to shiver a bit before she completely submerged herself into the salty waters. She heard a large splash beside her only to find Stein swimming out into the deeper portion and diving under.

'What's gotten into him?'

Maka ignored the feeling of impending doom and just sat there in the shallow end letting the waves crash into her and pull away. In a way this was pretty relaxing, certainly better than being hunched over all day which caused her quite some back pain. Letting out a satisfied breath the dirty blonde leaned back as a particularly smooth wave hit her but the added weight on something in her leg made her immediately sit up and inspect it.

The creature seemed harmless, it was small and tube like with small white eyes and the colors were a strange mixture of gray and red. It was calm just sticking onto Maka's leg but as she made to detach the being off of her the thing sunk it's surprisingly sharp teeth into her finger tip.

"Ow!" she cried as she tried flinging the creature off but the bugger had a tight grip on her. She quickly stood up in her panic trying desperately tried to pry the creature off with her fingers but its grip just got tighter. Suddenly as she looked up she could see a hoard of creature like this one swim towards her, with a shriek she quickly ran out of the water and onto the safety of the chair.

Trying to even out her breath the young girl could see something emerge from the water, it was rather large and gray/red like the creature still connected to her finger. Scared at the sudden appearance Maka made to attack the monster head on but her kick was easily blocked and her punch was deflected. During the attack a couple of the creature's parts fell off revealing an all too familiar bolt. Oh no.

"Stein Hakase? Is that you under all that?" the monster merely nodded before walking off to the shack in slow agonizing steps. She followed close behind with the creature still attached to her. They ended up in the kitchen as the gray haired professor began rummaging around the fridge for something upon grabbing the butter he let out a small "aha"

Maka stared blankly at the teacher before tilting her head in confusion. He opened the container and began lathering his hand with the oily substance before smothering the creatures with them. At first nothing happened making me think Stein had officially lost it but within minutes the creatures dropped off his body seemingly dead. Without thinking I dunked the creature still attached to me directly into the tub of butter and waited for it to let go.

It eventually did fall but it felt weird when it did fall off, my body felt light and my eyesight had gone bazaar. Everything started getting brighter until I could only see white.

"Stein- Hakase what's wrong with me?" Maka asked in a slurred way as she began to sway in her spot.

Stein had been getting dizzy as well since he was usually resistant to poisons but the amount of poison he had flowing in his system was about a hundred times the mortality limit for normal people.

"Poisonous leeches, once they come off the poison travels around your body. Don't worry you won't die from one of them, you'll just get knocked out for a day or two." Stein got to the last three with Maka's help before he seriously couldn't help but sway with severe vertigo.

"I feel sleepy" Maka replied as she headed to her room. She quickly changed out of her bathing suit and into some proper pajamas before falling into a deep poison induced sleep. Stein however made it over to the bathroom for a quick bath before changing into some pajama pants and getting knocked out.

The two unfortunate wielders were complete unconscious for a full forty eight hours before Shinigami, Justin, Marie and Azusa came back to retrieve them. They were relieved to see them alive but where surprised to see the amount of dead poisonous leeches on the floor.

"At least they got some rest" Shinigami said before shrugging and going into the fridge to pull out a pitcher of ice cold water. He then proceeded to pour it on top of the both of them chuckling at the shrill shriek that they each emitted upon feeling the ice cold wrath of the water.

"Rest time is over, you two are going to be late for class" To this both victim groaned before snuggling back into their own beds wanting more rest.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'll keep doing these "word of the day" fanfics but if you like it please tell me or if you want to make suggestions on which animes to use I could take a swing at it. I haven't been too motivated to write recently due to the lack of comments so if you can just tell me what you think that would be great because otherwise I'll just think these are crap (which they probably are) and end up procrastinating on them. **


End file.
